


Warning

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [18]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Thranduil’s daughter and falling in love with Haldir, then having to tell your Ada that you’re marrying the March Warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning

You had spent sixteen years in Lothlorien, learning everything about the forest that was so different, yet so alike your own. And those sixteen years, you spent very little time doing anything but stand in the stars and watch as each one blinked and twinkled just like they were just born.

But you were requested home to see your Ada, who had only recently been less withdrawn. As your horse came to a halt in front of the unsealable gates. Nothing had changed, as you knew it would not. Even if your father was more welcoming of you traveling, he was not going to change a single piece of his land.

Your hands gently pulled the hood of your cloak away from your face, and you waited for a guard to identify you, before the gates opened. You and your traveling companion rode through, before you dismounted from your horse, tugging at your riding gloves and giving them to the guard that had already taken your horses’s reins. “Feren,” you greeted warmly. “It is lovely to see you again.”

“And you, Lady Y/N.” He gave a nod towards Haldir, before he was taking the horses away to the royal stables. You took in the kingdom around you, the ancient trees, the arching pathways.

“It is not too unlike Lorien,” Haldir spoke quietly.

“No, it is not,” you agreed softly. And you sighed before looking towards him. “He cannot change my mind. My father is a very… cruel man, if he so chooses.”

“You have warned me of such plenty in these last few weeks.” Because you had been so worried with how your father would take the news. But you nodded and began to follow the familiar path up the stairs towards the throne room where you knew, if his pattern persisted, that your father would be at this hour.

You were not disappointed. As he spotted you, he straightened from his slouching posture, and spoke. “Y/N, I did not think you would come so quickly.”

“You would be surprised,” you admitted. “Lorien horses travel much faster than ours. Perhaps we should work on trading for a few of them.” He hummed, as if considering it, before he rose, slowly climbing down the stairs of his throne, and giving you a considering gaze.

“You still remain unchanged by the years.”

“We all do, that is in our blood.”

“Yes, but when your mother traveled to Lorien, she came back with a scar down her arm from an archery incident.”

“No archery for me, I’m sorry, Ada.” You gave him a warm smile, though, which he returned with only slightly less caliber. His eyes darted to Haldir. “Ada, this is Haldir, the March Warden of Lorien. He traveled with me back, to keep me safe should issues arise. Orcs are beginning to travel the valley between our forest and the mountains.”

Thranduil gave a small, disinterested snort. “What happens in that valley is no concern of mine. I see you came by no trouble.”

“A small pack,” you said lightly, giving a small shrug as King Thranduil rounded on you with alarmed eyes. “It was nothing Haldir could not handle.”

Thranduil set is jaw, before inclining it towards the younger blonde elf. “My gratitude for keeping my daughter safe.”

“A task I would do any day, your Highness.” Your father’s eyes took on a suspicious quality that you thought best to quell now.

“I intend to marry him.”

“You do not,” Thranduil scoffed, moving towards his throne once more. “You have barely even known this man.”

“I have known him for sixteen years,” you spoke firmly. “From the moment I first entered Lothlorien, Haldir has been by my side. I do not wish for any other. He has shown he is capable of keeping me safe, and he has kept me happy all this time. I do not seek your permission, Ada,” you spoke as your father gave another disbelieving scoff. “I am merely informing you of what will happen in the near future.”

Thranduil spun, and his eyes had a furious blaze in them you knew all too well. “Him? A lowly Silvan elf?” You opened your mouth to retort, but he cut you off. “He is not worthy of you.”

“I love him. And I say that is enough for me, as long as he loves me in return.” Haldir did not flinch as Thranduil’s glare turned to him. The eldest elf released a long breath before he spoke, forcing his tone to be sweet, when you knew he felt anything but.

“If there should be so much as a single tear shed from her eyes because of you, I will not hesitate to separate your head from your body.” Haldir gave a nod that he understood clearly. “That is not a threat, March Warden. That is a warning. You harm her, you fail to protect her, and I will make sure that you do not breathe for one more second.”

“Ada-” you gasped in alarm.

“I understand.”

Thranduil gave a smirk, and tilted his head in Haldir’s direction, as if in respect. “Welcome, then, to the family. An honor, I assure you, that no Silvan elf has been given.” He glanced towards you, sighing quietly. “At least there is still hope for your brother.”

Yet Legolas was still infatuated with Tauriel from your last time spent in the kingdom. You doubted those feelings faded. “I wish to have the wedding in Lorien,” you said as your father was safely distanced in his throne. Thranduil didn’t seem surprised as he rolled his eyes. “It is where I intend to make my home. Haldir has a life built there, that relies on the Lorien guard. We have spoken and agreed that he cannot leave it.”

“Do what you will, but my warning will not change.” You felt your smile come on and you glanced towards Haldir. A future, with no matter how warnings, was better than none.


End file.
